F-16C Falcon
Background The General Dynamics (now Lockheed Martin) F-16 Fighting Falcon is a single-engine multirole fighter aircraft originally developed by General Dynamics for the United States Air Force (USAF). Designed as an air superiority day fighter, it evolved into a successful all-weather multirole aircraft. Over 4,500 aircraft have been built since production was approved in 1976. Although no longer being purchased by the U.S. Air Force, improved versions are still being built for export customers. In 1993, General Dynamics sold its aircraft manufacturing business to the Lockheed Corporation, which in turn became part of Lockheed Martin after a 1995 merger with Martin Marietta. The Fighting Falcon is a fighter with numerous innovations including a frameless bubble canopy for better visibility, side-mounted control stick to ease control while maneuvering, a seat reclined 30 degrees to reduce the effect of g-forces on the pilot, and the first use of a relaxed static stability/fly-by-wire flight control system helps to make it a nimble aircraft. The F-16 has an internal M61 Vulcan cannon and 11 locations for mounting weapons and other mission equipment. The F-16's official name is "Fighting Falcon", but "Viper" is commonly used by its pilots, due to a perceived resemblance to a viper snake as well as the Battlestar Galactica Colonial Viper starfighter. In addition to active duty U.S. Air Force, Air Force Reserve Command, and Air National Guard units, the aircraft is also used by the USAF aerial demonstration team, the U.S. Air Force Thunderbirds, and as an adversary/aggressor aircraft by the United States Navy. The F-16 has also been procured to serve in the air forces of 25 other nations. Model Type - F-16C Falcon Class - Multi-role fighter Crew - 1 SDC By Location Nose/Cockpit 180 Main Body/fuselage 500 Wings (2) 150 ea Tailplanes (2) 100 ea Engines (1) 240 AR - 10 (vehicle AR) Armour - Stops upto and including 22cal pistol rounds. Explosive and ramjet rounds are still effective. Speed Flying - Mach 2 at high altitude, mach 1.2 at low altitude Range - Combat Radius 550km Altitude - 18000m (60000ft) Statistics Height - 4.8m Length - 14.8m Width - 9.8m Weight - 19.2 tons maximum, 8.67 tons empty Cargo - Minimal survival gear Power System - 1× F110-GE-100 afterburning turbofan Cost - 18.8 million dollars US Weapons Weapon Type - M61 20mm vulcan gun Primary Purpose - Anti-fighter Range - 1200m Damage - 6d6x10sdc per burst Rate Of Fire - equal to pilots attcks Payload - 26 bursts Bonuses - na Weapon Type - Hardpoints (11, 1 per wingtip, 3 per wing, 3 fuselage) Primary Purpose - Anti-fighter, anti-installation Range - As per missile type Damage - As per missile type Rate Of Fire - 1 at a time equal to pilot attacks Payload - each wingtip carries 1 Light HE or HE air to air missile, each other hardpoint can carry one of the following: Light HE Air to Air missile, HE air to air missile, Light HE Air to ground missile, HE air to ground missile, Heavy HE air to ground missile, Light HE Bomb, HE Bomb or Heavy HE bomb Bonuses - na bonuses and penalties use vehicle combat training and combat flying if applicable +1 attack at level 7 +1 dodge at level 6 and 12 +5% piloting rolls Systems of Note Radar - Range of 200 miles (370km). Able to track upto 24 targets, display 18 targets and lock onto 6 targets at once. Radar Warning Receiver - Warns of potential Radar Lock. Range - 200 miles ECM Pod - -20% penalty to opposing radar/sensor operators to detect the F-14 Chaff/Flare Dispensers - 75% to cause locked on missiles to lose lock and fly off elsewhere. Targeting Computer - +1 to strike with all on board weapon systems Combat Computer - Identifies Friend or Foe and is tied to the radar System. Low Altitude Navigation and Targeting Infrared for Night (LANTIRN) - For dropping laser guided munitions. +1 to strike with said munitions. FLIR - Advanced forward looking infa-red system for night operations GPS/Inertial Navigation System. Communications - Range 500km, can boosted via satellite relay. Ejection Systems - Ejects Pilot and Radar Officer from damaged aircraft. References Used Wikipedia